


There Was Peace

by Candeecake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Nobody is Dead, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candeecake/pseuds/Candeecake
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 15.18 SUPERNATURAL-----------------------------------------After fighting for so long, they get their reward.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	There Was Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This is how it should end happily, I wish I could write a happy ending for them all but it's not gonna happen for real
> 
> Destiel forever!
> 
> For Sarah and Bree.

“Amara, is there anything we can do?” Dean asked, surveying the charred battleground. The sunset was a sea of different orange shades. The light shone on them, highlighting blood and grief on their faces. Sam helped Jack up, both limping. Amara’s eyes, one white and one brown blinked at them. Exhaustion was on their faces, slowly flowing down to their body.

“I think it’s time, my brother goes down to the cage,” She said solemnly, wincing at the words. Dean glanced behind him, unable to remember the battle.

“You’ll trap him,” Jack asked, grasping onto Sam’s jacket. Dean looked back at Amara who stared at the ground.

“I have to. I thought I could change him. I thought we could share the beauty of this world. I was wrong.”

“We all were, your brother was never on our side,” Dean said softly, giving a sad smile to her. “My mistakes cost a lot. They always do.”

Everyone shared a brief moment of silence, the grief and regret hanging heavy in the breeze. Jack let go of Sam’s shoulders, limping to face Dean.

“Cas is out there somewhere.”

“He’s in the empty-” Dean took a shaky breath, turning to the mission ahead. “How do we trap Chuck?”

“You trap me,” Amara stated, wincing at the growing power inside her. “I’m the only vessel to contain him, and at least-we’ll be together.” She laughed dryly.

“Amara, that will be hell-” Sam argued.

“It will be me and him. The way we began and now it will be the way we ended. The perfect storybook ending. My brother will be proud.”

Dean, Sam, and Jack stared at her, full of silence. Amara smiled at them, holding out her hands. Power resonated in her, the world bending to her will.

“Where will you go?”

“I think somewhere in time and in the universe,” She gritted out, absorbing energy and souls.

“Amara, I don’t know what to say-” Dean began, before becoming speechless.

“I will fix my brother’s mistakes. Every one of them I have to make sure he doesn’t hurt anyone else.”

“He won’t,” Sam said, smiling with sorrow. 

“I will take every abomination he created, return every soul-the world will be beautiful,” Amara said, tears of pain streaming down her face.

“The world was always beautiful,” Jack beamed, as Amara chuckled at him.

“Goodbye Boys, please live a normal life for me. I hope you realize everything that this world has-” In a flash of blinding light, she vanished. The world shifted, falling to its core. 

Dean, Sam, and Jack felt the light consume them. The stars and the sky kissed each other, becoming aligned. The orange sunset became dotted with rose pink. Every Monster, stolen soul, or anything unbalanced became fixed. Darkness clashed with light, swirling to be still. The battles ended and the blood dried. Everything that ever was was dripped in ink as everything that will be faded. The destinies vanished living only the beautiful breathtaking idea of free will.

_ The world was no longer beautiful but ineffable. _

Dean, Jack, and Sam couldn’t remember what happened. They picked themselves off the ground, dusting the dirt. Their wounds are miraculously healed. Dean walked forward, the sky was full of colors. It dawned their light on them, the ground felt smooth. Everything felt balanced. 

“Dean?” A voice called from the distance. Dean spun around, hazy in the changing world. He gazed up and saw the missing piece. 

_ Castiel. _ He was divine and beautiful as a colorful mosaic. Each part was different but it made him wholly beautiful. Dean’s eyes widened and his heart beat faster. 

“Jack, Sam?” Cas bellowed again, confusion painting onto his face.

“Cas!” Dean said incredulously. His body started sprinting to him. The air behind him trailed past and the battle he witnessed put aside. Dean ran to him, desperate to touch, be near him, anything. The hope that he was here burned his heart. Cas stared at him, walking forward.

“Dean-” Cas’s questions were engulfed by Dean’s lips. Dean kissed Cas, a million words and unspoken emotions sewn into their lips. Dean held Cas with one hand on his back. Cas didn’t break away, dizzy with happiness and shock. Slowly, Dean broke away smiling and sobbing with joy. He laughed heartily and hugged him tightly.

“Cas, you’re here-you’re here-” Dean mumbled to himself over and over again.

“I don’t know what happened but I’m glad it did,” Cas said, pressing a quick kiss to Dean’s hair.

“Eileen?” 

“Mom?”

Dean and Cass broke their tender hug and looked behind them. Sam ran to Eileen, hugging her tight. It was strange to see the happiness on his face. Jack walked slowly to find Kelly Kline with her arms crossed. She gasped looking at Jack. 

Soon, footsteps thundered the ground. Everyone they loved or tried saved were there. The sight filled Dean’s heart. Charlie, Bobby, Jo-everyone. The world had come back into balance.

Dean turned back to Cas, holding him. “This is freaking amazing, Cas!”

“It really is,” Cas said, looking at Dean smiling.

“This is our reward, our peace after fighting for so long- Amara did it,” Dean cried heavily with emotion.

“We all did it-”

“Cas, I should have said it before-I love you so much damn much. I am trying to think of so many song lyrics to describe how I feel but I can’t. I love you-”

“I love you too,” Cas sobbed, kissing him again. Dean put his hand on Cas’s heart. He noticed a fast heartbeat.

“Cas, are you human?” Dean asked, looking at him. Cas felt his heart and the absence of his grace.

“I am,” He laughed, grinning at Dean.

“I have so many questions-”

“So do I, but-” Cas pressed their lips together, not letting go. They reunited under the newly painted sky, happy. Cas had his happiness and so did Dean. Together they held hands, running to hug everyone that they lost. So many people, Dean couldn’t remember feeling this much joy. He thought he would die. 

They had fought for so long and there was  _ “peace when they were done”. _


End file.
